U.S. Pat. No. 2,967,249 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,020 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,685 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,876 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,170